1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic brassieres which provide for freedom of action and adequate support for women engaged in athletic activities.
2. Prior Art
Various types of brassieres have been constructed in the prior art which are designed to be light and give adequate support to the wearer. Additionally, brassieres have been made which provide for front closure. A lightweight brassiere is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,865, and includes a pair of cups supported by a narrow body encircling band and having lightweight shoulder straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,143 shows a front fastening cup arrangement, a strong elastic band encircling the body, but with conventional cup construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,670 includes exterior front support straps that can be associated with the cups and fastened into place. An additional front closure brassiere is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,597 (see FIG. 10) and appears to use a Velcro hook and loop fastener. The brassiere is adjustable to alter the position of the cups.
A protective brassiere using a plastic cup is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,739. Further, the use of Velcro for various fasteners in a surgical chest dressing is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,803.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,028 also shows a type of single band brassiere that is worn around the chest and is used for primarily binding the breasts, but yet providing for adjustability.
It also should be noted that certain swim suits at the present time utilize a one-piece, T-shaped back with a center vertical member and straps coming up over the shoulders, and then including a body encircling portion. However, the entire top portion of the suit is usually made of a single type of material and the suits do not embody the unique support and construction features of the cups of the present brassiere.
Other athletic brassieres have been advanced, and advertised, but generally these include all cotton cups or cups that are lined with cotton, and conventional fastening means. Advertisements for typical devices have appeared in the "Washington Post" of May 6, 1979 for the "running bra" by "Formfit Rodgers". Additionally, the Washington Post for Apr. 30, 1979 included an advertisement for a sports bra by Vassarette.